helloprojectjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Riho Sayashi
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a former ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a former member of the duo Peaberry. Hello Project Information * ''Morning Musume: ''2/2/2011-12/31/2015 (9th Generation) Color: Red Personal Information * Also known as: Yasshi, Riho Riho, Sayashi, Big eater, Sayamaru, & Sayamarurun * Birthday: May 28, 1998 * Zodiac: Gemini * Birthplace: Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan * Blood type: AB * Height: 158cm (5'2") * Hobbies: Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing, looking around zakkayasan (boutiques selling various goods) * Favorite Sports: Baseball, dodgeball * Favorite Foods: Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters * Least Favorite Foods: '''Carrots, shrimp, eggs * '''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue * Favorite Movie: Finding Nemo SayashiTsumetai 1.jpg Profilefront-sayashiriho-20150819.jpg 2daf49c949823323532947d11160f1c57de2aa3.jpg 2daf49c949823323532947d11160f1c57de2aa36.jpg Tikibunriho1.jpg Sayashi_56_sora.jpg Sayashi55single.jpg 9eUWSYC.jpg Gundanriho.jpg Rihobrain.jpg Img20121212014339371.jpg Sayashi_01_img.jpg WTTACRIHO1.jpg ONETWOTHREERIHO1.jpg RENAIRIHO1.jpg PPURIHO1.jpg Sayashi-Riho-9999.jpg Sayashi-riho8.jpg Sayashi_Only_You.jpg RihoMaji.jpg 400px-Sayashi_Riho.jpg Biography 2004: ''' Sayashi Riho was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima (ASH), a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. She performed in several concerts organized by ASH as a 12th generation member and had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining Morning Musume. '''2007: In the July issue of Nakayoshi magazine, Sayashi tried to become a fashion model and auditioned in Osaka. 2010: Sayashi was one of the five winners of the Jc&Jk Joyuu Audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's Fashionable stage play. Late in the year, Sayashi Riho auditioned for the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and passed. 2011: On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, it was announced that Sayashi was a member of Morning Musume's 9th generation, along with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon. That same day, the 9th generation made their stage debut. On March 27, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina in the radio show MANO-DELI, renaming it RIHO-DELI. In April, Sayashi debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!" On July 29, it was announced Sayashi would be out of events for at least six weeks due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012: On January 13, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Honki DE Hichou!. They also began a radio show on April 7, titled Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~, on Radio Nippon. On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 to June 10. On May 13, information was released about an event featuring Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation and S/mileage's 2nd generation, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. It took place throughout June and the beginning of July. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the SATOYAMA movement duo Peaberry. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" with Harvest, on November 7. 2013: On May 16, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members' fanclub-exclusive web talk show Honki DE Hichou! ended with a total of 70 episodes. On May 28, Sayashi held a birthday fanclub event, titled Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura as guests. 2014: On May 28, Sayashi celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured one performance in Tokyo. On November 22, Sayashi appeared as a guest on the radio show Young Town Doyoubi. It was announced during the show that Sayashi would become a regular, replacing Michishige Sayumi after she graduated.8 Her first appearance as a regular was on November 29. Sayashi's radio show RIHO-DELI concluded on December 28, 2014. 2015: On May 28, Sayashi celebrated her 17th birthday at a special fanclub event called Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event, featuring one performance in Tokyo. On October 29, Sayashi announced her graduation from Morning Musume on December 31 at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD-BYE & HELLO!~.She would remain in Hello! Project, but would study English and dance abroad for some time. Six days after the initial announcement, Sayashi also recorded a video in English for her overseas fans with the help of Mitsui Aika on UP-FRONT LINK. On December 21, Sayashi held a solo live, titled Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live, featuring two shows at Differ Ariake. Fans could win an invitation to the special live by entering a lottery when they purchased the "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" box set via forTUNE music. On December 26 and 27, she held her first solo bus tour, titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Sayashi Riho Fanclub Tour in Boso. On December 31, Sayashi graduated from Morning Musume at the end of the first part of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ at Nakano Sun Plaza.